Who needs a Boyfriend?
by Al-Orange Ninja
Summary: "Boys are dumb, and I'm definitely not getting a boyfriend no matter how badly I want one" Crazy family siriusly crazy friends ( bad puns) Crazy, ridiculous life for Rina Kaza. She's 18 and ready to be mature and independent, unfortunately fate has different plans. Served with a heavy dose of Marauders and there's no telling where this will end up.
1. Chapter 1

This is My first story so Constructive criticism and compliments are welcome. Everything else you can keep to yourself.

Read, review and Enjoy!

Harry potter and most of these character belong to Queen J.K. Rowling , all the other stuff is mine.

Chapter 1: Prepping for a new life.

Rina Kaza. Age: 18. Just graduated Hogwarts last year and have three days until I start Uni. My family is Indian but I'm from America. My mom had this weird idea that if we moved to london we'd all get accents but the have been futile. Which is why I attended hogwarts rather than some other school. My father is an Engineer, he is head of his own department in the Ministry that works to invent new spells and solutions the ministry may need. My mom is finally teaching again, Last year she got back to teaching as a DADA teacher for young witches and wizards at Madam Sophia's Prepatory Academy. With the wizarding world being at the brink of war, you can never be too young to learn to defend yourself. My Brother is Adam and he will start his 5th year at hogwarts and my sister , Ruma, is 7 and still goes to Sophia's. I have friends, but you're gonna meet them in a but anyways so you can learn about them then. I just finished packing my bags for a final time, tomorrow I move into the Housing complex provided by the Uni. Hopefully when I'm done I'll be getting an apartment with some of my friends.

'ring ring, Ring Ring, RIIIINNNG RIIINNNNGGGG!' 'Stupid alarm clock, ugh' 'Language!' my mom called as a turned off the alarm. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes as I made my way to the bathroom. As I settled down in the tub for a couple extra z's i heard my mom call again. 'Rina Mihanna Kaza, You better not be sleeping in the bathroom! James will be here soon and you don't wanna miss your portkey again!' One of these days I'll wake up with enough sleep, today is not that day. I took a quick shower and grab an avengers t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans and ran down.

I ate my cereal in peace while my mother prompted me on the proper outfit I should be wearing before I leave the house. At that moment James walked in through the back. "Any Kazas home?' he called. "None who want to see you!" I called back with a Cheeky grin. James was my first cousin on my mom's side. We were pretty close but he's always been closer to my idiot brother than me, which makes sense considering they're both as mature as bunch of 5 year olds. Growing up we were often mistaken as twins, besides our skin tones, he was my male counter-part. Both of us were tall and thin for our age, and were approximately the same height. We had the same glasses, taste in comics, and incessant need to keep our brothers out of trouble. In contrast no prank was too big for us. Even though we were both in Gryffindor our friend groups were vastly different, so even at school the only time we spent together was holiday shopping and saturday brunches. Also he's my mother's favorite son.

'Ignore her James, come right in!' my mom called ' and for the last time Rina, finish eating and change!'. Merlin, she's always cranky when dad's out of town. He has this yearly conference in Japan he has to go to. Ruma had just left for her friend's house and Adam was already at hogwarts.

I quickly got changed and brought my trunk down to find James and Mum bonding over new recipes they had recently tried. 'Ahem' I announced. 'nearly an hour to perfect and speaking of slow roasting it took you long enough to grab your things' 'Well i'm sorry wittle james got bowed, but the portkey leaves in 20 so you can complain to me on the way.' I quick turned to my mum to kiss her goodbye. 'Bye mom see you in about a month.' she grabbed my arm and spun me back around. 'Rina you're getting older and I realize that at your age you must have swarms of boys following you but you have to realize…' 'Mom! Are you seriously about to give me The Talk in front of James right before I leave? Besides you being a couple years late, guys Don't like me like that and I'm not crazy enough to want my father to kill me and some other poor bloke while we're in our prime.' "Fine fine, now James listen hear. I've spoken to your mum so I know I don't have to tell you that you're too young to have kids of your own. Put that energy into keeping Rina safe and sound, Merlin knows these aren't times for witches to be out alone." Mummmm, still running late here' ' oh fine, stay safe both of you and keep in touch. Call me once you've reached there. Love you both' 'Bye mum!' 'Bye Aunt Aria'. And with that James and I apparated to the Kings Cross.

Yay! I did it! idk if this was too short or anything but please let me know what you think. I'll try to update weekly either thursday nights or Fridays.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this is so late y'all, I'm still new to this and hopefully it won't happen again! R&R!

Chapter 2:

At Kings cross we got into a room with the portkey for Hogwarts. James and I had gotten into a special program through hogwarts and the Uni in which we would earn free housing in Hogsmeade in exchange for acting mentors for the incoming 7th years. James would be an assistant to Madam Hooch, he's planning on becoming a quidditch coach. As for me, I want to become a mediwitch so I don't know what i'll be doing yet. My best friend Hestia also got into the program as well as a couple of James friends. We decided to drop our things off the apartment and then grab a bite at the three broomsticks. We walked in through the front door of Ollivanders, his son Adriano is now the current owner.

Adriano is your usual hunk who lives next door, tanned skin, olive eyes and a build that makes girls wish he wasn't engaged.

"Hey Ollie Jr., you ready to party?" James called.

"Nah, I'm just waiting for you youths to finish settling in so i don't have to repeat myself anymore. Miss Kaza, it's lovely to see you again, wish I could say the same for you Potter."

"Oh Ollie one of these days you'll understand the importance of developing a sense of humor"

"Before this gets out of hand can you give us our compound key Adriano, I wanna get settled before Hestia."

"'Course, but i'm afraid you two are the last of your dorm to arrive. Here are your keys, Barriers go up at 1 until 6, so if you're coming in after that you better let me know before hand."

"Thanks Adriano, we'll see you in a bit!"

I raced James up the stairs and straight into the open door.

"HESTIA!"

"Rina, why?..."

"the real question is why not….i thought you were coming in later…"

"My mom had an Emergency at St. Mungo's so I decided i'd leave a bit early."

"Well, I'm glad you came, let me get my stuff from James" I had shrunk it down and left in his pocket earlier. "..I'll bring it over and we can start decorating!"

Hestia and I have the weirdest relationships. I spent a good chunk of primary school hating her for being cooler than me and stealing my friends. This was followed by pinkie promises to buy a mansion together and fill with cats and turtles, Her moving to florida and back, and of course living out our days at hogwarts. Also I tend to forget how beautiful she is. Like it's the best kind of beautiful, you don't see it at first but you realize she has some weird personality thing where people are just always happy when they're with her. Her long dark brown hair had been sunbleached with natural highlights that reached the bottom of her back. She wore this impossible braid and her signature purple glasses.

Regardless of her wonderfulness I have to remember she's a ridiculous nut job who is out to subdue the art of sarcasm. Not to mention her thousand other crazy habits that I had somehow adjusted to.

"Are you mentally narrating your Life, AGAIN?!" Hestia called. CLearly she is a mad woman with no patience.

"I think i thought i was the main character in the movie again, sorry" Hestia popped her head out of the doorway.

"Look I understand the importance of patience and dealing your 'personality' but can you speed it up otherwise this room will be a shrine to the weird sisters." I probably should've checked the floorplan cuz now I'm literally checking the pantry for another i might have missed.

"By the way, we are in a book, my life will under no circumstances become a distorted film."

I can't argue with that sound logic. Maybe I should just call out to him: "MARCO!"

"VANESSA!" he called back. I am now realizing that living here may be the end of the little sanity left.

"James where are you!"

"The first room on the left after we walked in!"

I could already hear him talking with his roomie. Now that I think about it I have no idea who it is…

"Curry Puff!"

"Oh Dear Godric NO…."

All at once a maniac from off the streets of London came out and attacked me. Me being one of the all time most amazing witches ever beat the crap out of him. First physically until I remembered my wand in my back pocket. Just Kidding it was just stupid old Sirius Black. I know his back story and the tragedy of it all but to be honest he was a straight up butt. the definition of men who don't use their brains to think. Fortunately James saved me from said maniac, unfortunately it was before i could do any real damage.

"Mr. Siriusly Black and Blue what have you been upto, I ask this out of etiquette because my real question is why you are trying to kill me. This is an important year and I thought we were gonna hold back on the whole 'getting me out of exams' scheme until next semester."

"Is the little chutney green with envy because I did better in astronomy?"

"It's because you're nicknames make me wanna puke to be honest...James, I thought Remy was gonna come…."

"I honestly don't know what his plans are anymore, regardless i thought i told you back in June that this was the new arrangement."

"No, no, no, no,noooooo mmmm NO, just give me my stuff so I can digest this before I get a real migraine."

"Yeah sure, here" He emptied the contents of his pocket before turning back to his room.

"I'm 80% sure i'm gonna die here so might as well look good for when it happens"

I took my things and trudged back to my room.

"Let me guess, you encountered the charming, Sir Black."

"Only you, Hestia Jones, would be a loving best friend trying to kill me. Did you team up with Karma to get me back for 'borrowing your skirt?"

"How adorable, Rina has problems no one has ever had before…"

"Wow, your sarcasm has really gotten better"

"I understand he is a straight up, crazy person, but why the feels?"

"It's the opposite of why you love the 'Golden Snitches'"

"Those boys are angels from heaven who are here solely to please my eyes and ears. Until we get married…"

"BlahBlahBlahBlah….Photoshop makes boys pretty I get, why none of the people in front of you strike your fancy is beyond me, especially boys with no muscle shaming the name of a perfectly good sport."

"Sports are stupid, so is every eligible guy i've met, the manliest thing they've done is make their own cereal."

"Tru dat, gurl, you be un independant woman who don't need no man, ain't nobody got time fo' dat."

"and one of these days you'll realize it's not nice to mock your great uncle."

"Forget this, I'll magic up my crap later, let's go get some ice cream."

Hestia and I grabbed our purses and shoes and put on our cloaks.

"James! Me and Hestia have terrible cramps and are going to buy lady items, pain killers, and other such items!"

"Go ahead, Sirius and I are busy"

"Sure? We're gonna grab some groceries too!

Hestia may be done with the screaming already but she had learned early on that my family communicated best this way.

"PLEASE LEAVE WITHOUT ANY FURTHER DETAILS AND BE BACK BY 3 FOR ORIENTATION!"

"AS LONG AS YOU AND SIRIUS PROMISE TO ENJOY YOUR HONEYMOON!"

I quick grabbed Hestia and slammed the door behind us before James could get a word in.

"Ummm, Rina. I know better than to interrupt but why couldn't we invite the boys?"

"You see Hess, My boys are gross, we have established that, also James is wallet is prolly somewhere in his suitcase where he can not find it, resulting in me having to be chivalrous again. And you know how physically, emotionally, and monetarily exhausting it can be to fill the stomachs of two young men with black holes for stomachs."

"I understand, please let us proceed as you have planned to the delicious side of hogsmeade."

~Let me know what you thought!


End file.
